Sam
Backstory Before the Series Sam was born in Stiix City. Ever since she was four, it's been a well-known fact in her house that her parents hated each other. They only married for money. At the age of seven, Sam had run away from home to escape the hatred. She made it to a far away trash dump and settled for the next few years. Eight years later, Sensei Wu found her in the same dumpster. When he asked her about becoming a ninja, she accepted, believing it was WAY better than living in a dumpster. Pilots (Way of the Ninja) TBA Season 1 (The Rise of the Snakes) TBA Season 2 (The Final Battle) TBA Season 3 (Rebooted) Being a school teacher really peeved her off in this season—all the girls wanna play with her hair and jump on her back. TBA Season 4 (Tournament of the Elements) Lloyd found Sam again, only to find out that she packing and moving away from Ninjago City. The green ninja tried to reason with her, but she was unwilling to return, saying that she'd seen enough of her friends getting killed and that she wasn't gonna stick around to see them die off. Like the others, Sam eventually returned to Lloyd, hearing that Zane is still alive. She was very skeptical about this at first, but later complied. When reaching their destination, Samantha was very unnerved by Mr. Paleman, another ninja of Light. This caused her to question her origins a bit more....TBA Season 5 (Possessed) Along with the other ninja, Samantha helped a nearby village with a giant fish-like sea monster by catching it. Later, Sensei Wu had all the ninja advertise his new tea shop, much to her dismay. More to be added... Season 6 (Piracy) It's currently unknown what kind of role she'll play, as the season hasn't even come out yet. In Fanfiction Ninjago: Faith In Ninjago: Faith, Sam agrees to go to the beach with the other ninja (excluding Kai and Lloyd), later accepting Jay's challenge for a race. In chapter 3, she makes it back to the bounty, bringing Kalet with her. Relationships Sam gets along pretty okay with Cole, she thinks Jay is annoying, she finds Zane strange and boring, and she doesn't get along well with Kai (mostly because of her own aggression). Later on, she mostly respects Zane, her relationship with Cole is still okay, Jay is still annoying in her opinion, and she's getting along better with Kai. As for Lloyd, Sam didn't like him. She found him annoying and unworthy of becoming a ninja. Later on, her relationship with Lloyd got better in time. Personality To put it bluntly: if she thinks Jay's annoying, Sam should take a good look in the mirror——she's a big attention hog and she's VERY arrogant. Sam's been told to not let her self-pride get the best of her, but she's yet to overcome that. She is also shown to quite vain and full-of-herself. When she's not a jerk, she can be very loyal to her friends. After Ninjago: Rebooted, her sarcasm increased while her ability to show consideration lowered. She doesn't talk that much anymore, but when she does, all that comes out is faked apathy. Even though she's never been good at expressing her care in a positive light, Sam will do her best to defend what is most important—to her. Appearance Sam has long, sandy blond, curly hair. She is about 6 feet tall and has hazel green eyes. Her main theme color is yellow and thus, wears yellow a lot. Her casual clothes (the ones she wears when not fighting) consist of a salmon pink (sometimes dandelion yellow) shirt with white leggings. She also wears light pink lipstick and has black eyeliner art under her eyes. Gallery Samantha.jpg|The Yellow Ninja Sam the Showoff.jpg|Sam in the Tournament of Elements File:Image.jpg File:Sam_Season_5.jpg|Sam in her Deepstone Outfit (Season 5) Trivia • Originally, Sam was going to be Lloyd's older sister, then her creator found that minor detail unnecessary and the idea was nixed. • At first, she was going to be named "Sunny", but the name was eventually changed to Samantha. • Her creator made her a roleplay blog (that she shares with Lloyd) and an ask blog. Here they are in order, curly-haired-ninja.tumblr.com and fabulous-ninja-of-light.tumblr.com . • Sam has a minor case of frigophobia. ---- THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL IMAGES DRAWN HERE ARE BY YOURS TRULY, flowersareprettyart ON TUMBLR (UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE). Category:Females Category:Custom Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Light Category:Ninjago: Faith Category:Flowersarepretty Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Island of Isolation Category:Heroes Category:Characters without a love interest Category:OCs